a new home for a human
by draykat the half-dragon mage
Summary: a boy is taken from one world to another. he wanted more adventure in his life, but can he do it, or will this be the end of this 13 year-old gamer's life? what is the strange power that he now wield, that seems to attack the very souls of his foes? and is there a more powerful, sinister force behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. I respect any criticism that I receive, and it only makes me a better writer. So go right ahead, and give me your best shot. This is an edited version of the original, as I fixed some grammatical errors.

Daniel's POV

"I am through with school! Why am I always the one to get picked on!" It had been another rough day for Daniel Dragonfang. He always ended up on the receiving end of practical jokes, and smart remarks about his last name. No matter who he told about it, or what he tried to do, he just couldn't stop the bullying. "Why can't I just go to another world, where life would be more interesting than tests and bullies!"

as he walked home he suddenly felt like he had fire being blown all over him, yet he felt no pain.

"Your wish will be granted." "Who said that? Oh, I get it it's just another cruel joke."

He looked around, but could not find the source of the voice. He shrugged and continued walking towards his house. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. "I'm home!" no reply. "Hello?" still no reply. He walked towards the center of the kitchen and saw a note from his mom.

"Your father and I are going out to eat, so it will just be your brother and you at home." Next to it was another note from his brother. "You lucked out today. I'm going out with some friends tonight to go see a movie" He sighed with relief as he walked towards the fridge. his older brother was always a pain in the butt to him, and seemed to just want to annoy him, as if he could make a living off of it. Harsh. He grabbed a burger and some chips from the fridge and walked up to his room. He set the plate down and headed off to the bathroom. He took a shower and changed into his favorite jeans, black t-shirt and blue jacket with hood. Then he headed back up to his room. He sat down at his desk, and opened his laptop. As usual he pulled up a forum on Spyro, his favorite video game character. Unlike most middle schoolers at his school, who spent their time playing sports or the brand-new games, Daniel prefered the company of dragons, rather than of people. His room was covered with all sorts of dragons: dragon posters, dragon figurines, dragon bed sheets, and every other dragon room accessory possible. He spent every spare moment reading the Spyro forums, and Wikis. He scrolled through page after page, late into the night, before he knew it his eyelids were drooping, and his head was sagging. He struggled to stay awake. His head finally fell forward, but never hit the desk.

So, how was the first chapter? Sorry if the chapter was a little short, but I wanted to get him into the dragon realms as soon as possible. Give me any suggestions and tell me if you want the chapters to be longer, or shorter like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I finally got around to writing chapter 2, and I have so many good ideas for the story! There is a riddle at the end of the story, and if you leave a review with the correct answer, you can come up with an oc that I will use in the story

Note that I don't own any of the characters, except my own oc's. feel free to use any of my own oc's in your own story, just ask for my permission first. now on with the story!

Daniel's pov

"Uggh I feel like I tried to headbut a concerret wall." Daniel sat up groggily and looked around at his surroundings. Than he looked down at his cloths. "tell me I'm dreaming" instead of his jeans and t-shirt he had on a robe that looked strangely like the mage robes from adventure quest worlds. He tried to scratch his head but found it covered by a helm that was exactly like the adventure quest worlds fighter helm. "Oh great, now I bet there will be a… darkfrost staff." lying at his feet was another adventure quest worlds item, the darkfrost stalf. "well, this is strange. I bet im dreaming," he said. he closed his eyes and pinched-hard. "OUCH!" He screamed after about a minute of pinching himself. "ok so this isn't a dream." he picked up the staff and examined his surroundings. he was in a forest of trees and… overgrown mushrooms? "this is getting wierder by the minuet". he saw a box and on it a note in old, yellowed parchment. it read:

" _sorry about your room. if you ever return to the human realms, your room will be completely empty. i had to use the material to create the items in the chest."_

"well there goes my room." he opened the chest to find a golden bag, and a little leather belt. its labeled red "golden bag of holding". "isn't that something form a minecraft mod?" he opened the little bag and gasped. inside were what looked like a canteen, some food, a little dagger and knife, some old (and quite large) leather bound books, a collection of feathers and ink, some flint and steel, and a few other things. "well that is certainly interesting." but the most amazing thing was that the bag felt like there was almost nothing in it. he pulled out one of the books and read that it was titled, _potions and poisons of the dragon realms._ "wait did that just say the dragon realms?"

"yes"

"alright, who are you and how are you in my head, and how am i in the dragon realms?" he said almost out of breath.

"My name is Scemex and i was the purple dragon before malifore. i am in your head because you are from a line of half dragons, even though the rest of your family has not embraced it. you are in the dragon realms because you wished to experience something… different."

"wait, so i have a former purple dragon in my head?"

"Yes"

"soooo is there another reason i am here?"

"Yes"

"You really like the word, yes, don't you?"

"Yes"

"so what is that other reason i am here?"

"You are here because there is still darkness left from malifores defeet. the rest of it must be eliminated, and the monsters destroyed."

"I dont think i have been here before, yet it seems so familiar."

"don't you remember the dreams? the ones where your name was Drakecat? and you were a blue dragon."

"how did you know about those?"

"I'm in your head, remember."

"so what's so special about those dreams?"

"They really happened. when you were sleeping you took control of that dragons body, and his name was Drakecat. the dreams stopped because he was killed by minions of malifore."

he smiled at the memory of becoming mates with a beautiful electric dragon named Volectra.

"do you know if Volectra is still alive?"

"I am not sure, but i think that Drakecat was a rare shadow dragon with the added element of dracones, or blue energy. and i am pretty sure that you know your spyro lore quite well, correct?"

"yes, why do you ask?"

"well do you know who cynders father was?"

"No, but if you say what i think your about to say, im going to fall unconscious again."

"i'm in your head, so of course you can figure out what i'm thinking. And yes you are correct. you were cynders father.

so what do you guys think of the chapter? here is today's question and if you get it right, you can come up with a dragon to be used in the story :)

who spoke this prophecy?

when hybrid meets the fallen seed the virgin seedling flies, an orphaned waif shall call to me when blossom meets the skies. the child of doubt will find his rest and meet his virgin bride, a dragon shorn shall live again, rejecting eden's pride. a slayer comes and with his host he fights the last of thee, but faith alone shall win the war, the test of those set free. a king shall rise of Arthur's mold, the prophets book in hand, he takes the sword from mountain stone to rescue captive bands.

from the book series dragons in our midst. leave a review with the answer and i will send you a pm if you are the winner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I got around to writing this quite a while ago, but I am just now posting it. Had some problems with my computer. Now on to the disclaimer:

I own none of the characters except my own OC's.

"Explain!" Daniel stood in the grass, dumbfounded by this shocking news.

"When you were in the dreams, you were in the body of a dragon who was your double-in-the-dragon-realms." Scemex dryly continued. "Since you had a devotion to dragons you unknowingly unlocked the ability to travel to the dragon realms, just not in your own body. The last few days you had finally had enough time to generate energy and magic enough to be able to summon me, even if I am still in your head. Eventually I will be able to materialize and help you even more."

"You're getting off track," Daniel said, rather annoyed.

"Yes, yes of course. You were in the body of a dragon in the dragon realms, and were almost fully conscious in the human world except that while you slept, you were in complete control of his body, had all his memories, and knew everything he knew. Except, he thought he was in complete control of his body the whole time."

"So you're saying that I was in someone else's body, without him knowing?"

"yes."

He sat down in the dirt and put his head in his hands.

"So that dragon was Cynders father, but was killed by minions of Malefor? That's kind of depressing."

"Yes." came the voice of Scemex

"Would you please stop with the yes's!" he said, this time more angry than annoyed.

"Fine, fine i'll stop! Sheesh, no need to get angry about it."

He stood there, wondering how all of this was possible. How could a human be the father of one of the most famous video game characters of all time? this was the main question that was in his head, but many more accompanied it. As he thought about it he didn't realize that the sun was slowly falling.

"Ehem, if you don't mind I think you ought to find a place to sleep."

"Yes, yes of course."

He searched around for a little bit until he came upon a tree with low hanging branches that formed a little sphere that he could crawl into. He wiggled his way in between the branches and laid down.

"So, Scemex, how come I am in these robes, instead of my normal clothes"

"It will help you to blend in with the locals, at least the ones that wear robes. And it has a hood!"

He reached behind his head only to find a hood that covered his helmet so that a shadow fell over his face.

"Cool!" He said, in his usual over-enthusiastic voice that he got when something interesting happened.

"Plus it will change its color slightly depending on where you are."

"So it will turn green in a forest, greenish-brown in a plains, gray in a rocky place, and white in a tundra?"

Daniel grinned, wondering how much better he could sneak up on people back home. Ahh, home.

"Yep, but you forgot wet places. It turns blue there."

He curled up underneath the little shelter of leaves, and went to sleep wondering about how all this had happened to him.

Thank's for reading everyone! Here is hint to the riddle. the verse, "A king shall rise of Arthur's mold, the prophets book in hand, he takes the sword from mountain stone to rescue captive bands", refers to a descendant of King Arthur. The prophet's book is the key word. (Bonus: If you can figure out what sword the prophecy is talking about :) don't forget to review :)


	4. Chapter 4 repaired

Hello everyone. This is actually a revised was all smoshd up Now for the disclaimer:

I own none of the characters except my own OC's

hope you enjoy the chapter!

He awoke to the sound of his stomach growling.

"Was that my stomach, or is there a dragon somewhere nearby?" he said to himself

"I think it was your stomach."

"Good, I was worried there for a moment. wait what? who's there? more importantly where am I?

"Do I have to go through the entire talk we had yesterday all over again?"

"Oh now I remember. so that wasn't an unbelievably realistic dream?

"Nope"

Now that he remembered what happened the day before, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and set off in the direction that he thought would lead him to the dragon city of Warfang.

"Do you think any of those berries are safe to eat? Cuz i'm getting kind of hungry."

"Watch the birds. What they eat is probably safe to eat for you as well. The ones close to the bottom are too close to the ground, so instead of being safe to eat and high up, they are low to the ground and probably poisonous."

"Good to know."

"Just in case we get into a sticky situation you should probably get a empty bottle out of your bag and grab a few of them."

He started to pick the poisonous ones and put them in the bottle, all the while watching what berries the birds ate. He finally filled the bottle and started to climb the tree towards where the berries were.

"Shoo, shoo you stupid birds!"

The birds scattered and flew off, a few squawking at him, angry for sending them away from their snacks.

"So these berries are the ones that should be safe to eat, correct?

"Yep."

The berries were a bit sour, but they were good. They reminded him of a cross between blueberries and strawberries.

"Hey Scemex, what is that over there?"

He pointed over to a glimmer of blue light, shining from what appeared to be a crystal of some sort.

"Hey Scemex, what is that?" He said as he pointed.

"You dont need to point you know, I can see through your eyes. that is a blue spirit ge-" before he could finish his sentence, Daniel was already running over to it.

"In all the stories that i've read, whenever there's a kid in the dragon realms, and he has special powers, he can absorb the spirit gems!"

He began to walk closer towards the crystal and reached out his arm.

"Wait don't do that-" To late.

He touched the crystal, which he now saw, was purple and black with blue runes on it, and it sent him flying across the forest, to the point where he slid on his rump all the way to the edge of a path.

"As I was saying, you haven't unlocked the ability to absorb spirit gems, but after that incident, and of course after unconsciousness takes you, that ability may be unlocked. Plus that was **not** a spirit gem, but a spirit runetotem.

"Wait, what is a spirit runetotem? And did you say unconsciousness?"

As he said those words, the parts of his body that had not already been flopped to the ground by the blast, fell to the earth, and the last thing he saw before the deep sleep of unconsciousness took him over, was the runetotem crumple into dust a few yards away, and the runes burning their way onto his body.

Well, what did you think? You can look up the answer to the riddle online, if you want. don't forget to review C:

I currently have several ideas for chapters, but i do need more ideas, so I would love to hear what you think should happen to him when he gets to Warfang!

may the ancestors look after you- May they look after us all!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm back! I know should be writing more often, but it's summertime and I've got a life (sort of… But That's a story for another time- focus on the life of my friend Daniel, not mine.) and I was just looking at the chapter length and I think that I should go for seven hundred to two thousand words- but I don't have that uncanny ability to go on with one subject for five hundred words like some authors with the disclaimer.

I own none of the characters except my own OC's. The credit for Dawn goes to Reputable Lion and the credit for Kilat goes to Silent Insomniac (I hope I got their names right, just don't hate me if I didn't) So hats off to them! *worships them*

WARNING! Note that this chapter is not intended for feminine readers under the age of 18! If you do not qualify for this, do not read the chapter. And don't say that I didn't warn you! Carry on!

No one's POV

"Are we there yet?" whined Kilat. The young electric dragoness had been walking with her newfound friends for days now, stopping only to rest every evening and eat in the mornings.

"No we aren't Kilat, I don't know when we will be there through all these leaves!" Dawn said irritated that they were not flying over this forest on their way to warfang.

Dawn was a shadow dragon, and so was jet black with a dark grey underbelly. She had a slender body and a semi-lengthy neck. Her snout was somewhat pointy. She has four small horns that grow outwards from the back of her head and a rough triangle shaped tail-blade that was razor sharp, and glinted when the sunlight hit it at the right spot. One of her most noticeable features was her bright and vivid amber colored eyes.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Are we there yet?" asked Kilat, in the exact same annoying tone she used earlier.

"Kilat, I told You already I don't know when we will- hey what's that?"

Kilat looked over to where dawn was looking, and spotted a piece of blue cloth, with golden trim around the edges.

Dawn padded over to the piece of cloth and tried to pull it out, but it appeared to be caught in some thorns.

"It looks like a robe of some sort. Erafirm, Vulkor, come over here and help me pull it out."

Vulkor was a fire dragon merchant and warrior. he had met Kilat and Dawn on his travels, and agreed to take them to Warfang with him.

Erafirm was a hefty earth dragon who was the partner of Vulkor. What he lacked in his element, he made up for in brute strength, which is why he was the one who pulled the wagon around all the time. He could hardly fit in between the two handles of the wagon.

Dawn and the rest of them

gripped the piece with their teeth and began to drag it out. As more of it came out from behind the bushes they could make out legs, arms, a weapon, armor, a golden bag of some sort, and thankfully a head and body.

"What is it?" Kilat said in a cautious voice.

"I dont know, but it looks to me like a furless ape!"

"But didn't they leave to their own lands?" Kilat asked, concern and worry filling her normally hyper and playful voice.

"Yes, but they still (and probably always will) hate dragons, and send legions and teams to go and cause as much trouble as they possibly can" Vulkor answered.

"Then why is this one here, and alone, for that matter? And what happened to all his fir?

"I don't know. Why did you ask me?" Erafirm said, finally joining the conversation.

"It was a rhetorical question, ding-dong."

"Oh, I see" he returned, not really understanding the meaning of the word 'rhetorical'.

"Kilat, go get some rope from the wagon so we can tie it up. Vulkor, help me get these robes off of it, in case it's hiding a weapon. plus, they seem to be rather expensive, and we could sell them."

Dawn picked up his golden bag of holding and staff, and carried them to the wagon. she helped Kilat get the rope out, as she was struggling to get it out from under some bags of bread. Kilat ran back to where they were standing over the ape, the rope hanging out of her mouth and dragging behind her.

they began to pile up the robes along with the helmet, which seemed somewhat odd to be found on an ape, the leathersteel armor that was found beneath the robes. then they removed his ironhide shirt and (to our disgust) his ironhide pants and (cotton, not ironhide, that would be most uncomfortable!) underwear.

"It is completely furless! well except on its head. What a weird ape!

"you're right, he is! Erafirm shouted.

Dawn covered Kilat's eyes, as well as her own.

"Please tie him up, and do it quickly!

"Oh, sorry girls! Vulkor said, as he remembered that he was in the presence of the two dragoness. He and Erafirm began to tie him up, thankfully doing it a bit tighter around his upper legs.

"Thank you! Dawn frowned at the two male dragons, who returned the gesture with weak smiles. In the short time they knew her, they quickly found out not to make her angry.

"Erafirm, help me get him onto the wagon."

"Oke-doky

The two of them lifted the ape onto the wagon, and closed the tailgate. (Sorry if that sounds too modern, but I couldn't think of anything else. shut up! What did I say about the fourth wall!)

Erafirm hooked himself up to the wagon, after some struggling with the straps, and they began walking towards warfang. Dawn walked with Kilat in the front, Erafirm in the middle, with Vulkor bringing up the rear. as the walked along the ape began to stir.

"Ugh, again with the feeling of headbutting a concrete wall!"

"Yipe! Its awake!" Kilat squealed.

"Keep your head head down, ape! Were taking you back to warfang for questioning!"

"OI! I ain't no stinking ape! This creature seemed to be a little bit messed up in the head. A furless ape who doesn't think it's an ape.

"Yes you are, just a furles one" Vulkor shot back.

"I'm a human, not some demented ape!" Great. Now it's making up words.

"Well i've never heard of a human, so I am just going to stick with ape.

"Well can you at least untie me so I can gain the ability to walk?"

"Why should we ? your an ap- er human, or whatever you might be."

"Because I am not a fast runner, and can't out-run you and- Holy crap! where are my pants!

"Oh, so thats what those are called." Vulkor replied sarcastically, which was very rare of him.

"Yes, and humans need to wear them because it's not polite to be naked in public and - oh just give me the freaking pants!

(do NOT try and picture any of this.)

"Oh so now apes are trying to be polite! That's something new!" Now he was getting ticked.

"For the last time I am not an ape, I am a human! I know I look like one, but the apes are my enemy!

He said this through grited teeth, rather angry at how this dragon didn't believe him.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Vulkor bared his fangs.

He was only in his twenties, but it was still intimidating, even for Kilat, who had seen him do it several times towards all the nasty things they had encountered on their way to warfang. However, this _thing_ did not seem to be near as frightened as all the aggressive critters they had encountered.

"Just untie me already! The 'human' now seemed to find the full capacity of its lungs, and shouted in Vulkor's face.

"Yes, why don't you untie him, dragon!

They all turned their heads to an ape captain drop out of a tree, with three others coming out of the bushes, one of which looked like it could have one a wrestling match with Gaul.

"Destroy the dragons, and free our comrade!"

authors note:

well, don't say I didn't warn you. Now on to my notes. It seems that we introduced several new characters here, a few of which will be very important in future chapters. I have several chapters planned out, and with help from Merecor I have some ideas for the gates of Warfang, and what life will be like for him in Warfang. So hats off to him! Here is a little teaser for future chapters: (not much of a teaser though) This kid has a troubled past, and an very exciting future. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comb my mane. (Don't ask.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Me again! So, i'll admit it. I have been lazy the last couple of days. and because of that i haven't written much. Sorry. Now for the disclaimer:

I own none of the characters except my own OC's. The credit for Dawn goes to Reputable Lion and the credit for Kilat goes to Silent Insomniac (If you like my story, you should definitely check theirs out. They are waaaaaayyyy better than mine.

Kilats pov

Kilat had never seen an ape before. And now that she saw one, she wished she hadn't. The creatures horrified her, and she could see that this so-called human was NOT an ape. To little fur, and a very different personality from the apes that now surrounded them.

.

.

.

And then the fighting began.

One of the the ape grunts charged Vulkor, while the big brute attacked Erafirm. the last two had the easy tasks. The first one chased Kilat, who ran behind dawn, and the ape captain went to untie the furless thing.

"How did they capture you, and what happened to all your fur?

"I was in warfang and some of the guards caught me, and burnt off my fur in interrogation. I escaped and was returning to my camp when these dragons captured me." Kilat, who was now hiding in a bush saw that he had turned away from the other ape, and seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"Oh, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost."

Kilat heard the furless one mutter to himself, something about being more friendly.

She watched as the furles ape put his cloths back on (thankfully) retired his little gold bag back onto his waist and picked up his staff, and began walking towards the ape captain.

"Go help Ureeb with the shadow and electric dragons, i'm going for the fire dragon."

"I've always wanted to do this."

At that moment, much to the surprise of Dawn and Kilat,with a smug expression on his face, brandished his staff and with the sharp edge forward, (the staff is kind of like an axe or spear, as the thip is a blue metal blade shaped like a flame) the more jagged one at that, and slashed the ape captain across his face.

time seemed to stop, but the fighting continued and Kilat could just about make out Dawn's voice as she shouted "Kilat, look out!"

She turned her head to see as the beastly ape plant his foot on her back, and grabbed her wing tip putting her into a very uncomfortable position.

The ape smiled. He _smiled_ of all things.

She screamed, which just made him smile all the more.

through the corner of her eye, she could see the furless ape racing at her, his staff raised over his shoulder.

she closed her eyes, and tried to enjoy her last moments before the final blow.

but it never came.

by this time dawn was unconscious, a rather surprising thing for such a great warrior, but thankfully the apes were dumb enough to think she was dead. Erafirm was definitely dead, his head perched high on a tree branch. Ewww.

the only help she had was vulkor, but he had the other two apes to deal with.

that was when it happened.

the unbearable pain as the massive ape yanked on her wing, and it came off with a sickening noise that I don't even know how to spell.

blood poured out of the socket, like a mini geyser.

She could barely see through all of the blood sweat and tears to watch the huge ape fall over and hear Vulkor yell "Kilat, run!"

And so she ran.

She ran like only a dragoness who just lost her left wing can run.

it was really the only thing she could do. she didn't know how to use her element. she didn't have any healing magic, or potions. she had never been trained to fight with tail teeth and claws. heck, she was only a kid! (more explanation on dragon age and maturity later.)

she ran until she could run no more, and at that point she sat down on the road sobbing from the pain and the loss of the friends she had only known for a few weeks. when she finally remembered why she was running, she crawled to the side of the road into some bushes and tried to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone! me again! sorry about the wait. I was at a paintball match for a day, and I have been trying to figure out how to use GIMP, and then my computer password got hacked and my password changed- so much stress! So my apologies. Now for the disclaimer:

I own none of the characters except my own OC's. The credit for Dawn goes to Reputable Lion and the credit for Kilat goes to Silent Insomniac

Now back to Daniel and the other apes.

Daniel saw what the oversized monkey was doing to Kilat.

He knew that it wasn't going to end well.

He knew that it was a bad idea.

But he did it anyway

.

.

.

He bull rushed the massive ape.

He knew that it wasn't going to hurt the hulk, but maybe it would distract him enough for the little yellow dragoness to wiggle out of his grasp.

But he didn't make it in time.

The ape gripped Kilat's wing, and pulled. the wing came out of its socket as easily as a gardener might pull out a weed.

the sound it made when the wing came out, the fact that the ape yanked it out on purpose, the fact that the victim was a _child_ brought out sheer rage in him. He hated it when see when people got injured, especially when that injury was caused by someone else on purpose.

As he charged the ape, his ADHD kicking in, pure anger fueled his magic, the runes that had fused themselves onto his body activated, sending blue and black tendrils of magic energy to coat his arms and staff, and light the tip with a ghostly blue flame.

anyone watching would have seen a young man, charging a giant ape, with magic runes covering his body, but arguably the most amazing thing would be that the runes were glowing, the blue fire that appeared to be coming from his body and covering the staff, and that the flame almost seemed to draw out and destroy the light around it.

As he neared the ape, his arm tensed, and he swung. The ape fell off Kilat, and slid several yards, where it lay motionless. considering the size and weight of the beast, Daniel had to have been influenced by some form of magic to be capable of the incredible feat. The anger bubbling up inside him soon simmered down to shock and fear. he watched it lay there, waiting for it to dissolve into the familiar spirit gems, but it didn't. He theorized that it only worked for dragons, and his idea was confirmed by a small, topaz-like stone, about the size of hs thumb, embedded in the dirt. He picked it up, and not having time to examine it, stuffed it in his pocket for later. As he rose from gathering the strange rock, he realised that three of the four dragons were dead. The electric dragoness was gone. On the other hand, two of the apes still remained. And they did not seem happy with him. fear replaced what little confidence he had left, and the energy that remained from the brute-thwacking incident went out the window.

"Aw, shrimp."

He quickly took off down the path and fingered his dog tag that he had gotten for his birthday one year. Somehow, he still had it, and he thought to himself, "where's a purple dragon when you need one?"

"Anywhere but where you need one." Came the obvious reply from Scemex.

"Oh, please do shut up."

Author's notes

That was fun. Do you think it was long enough, or not? also, my sincerest apologies for being so ridiculously late about posting this. Since started, I have had very little time to write for this. As for those of you who have been insulting me, and to those of you who have pointed out what I did wrong, I say thank you. The more I know about what you think I did wrong, the more likely it is that I can fix it. Also, i must agree that chapters 2-4 were rather crappy.

so I think that I will spend some time revising them, so their may not be many new chapters, but more fixed-up old chapters. also, do your ol' pal Draykat a favor and flock my pal Kryy with uplifting comments. the poor guy is in the hospital and is depressed. what a cheery note to end on!

Dragons Forever,

Draykat.


	8. Chapter 8 downfall

Alright, Draykat's back! I know that I have been highly inactive, and I'm really not gonna bother to list off all of the reasons I haven't been writing, or just make one very convincing excuse. So I just say that I am sorry, and that I would appreciate more reviews. I thank those of you who have followed or favorited my story, and for those of you who haven't, it would be much appreciated. and also, do me a favor. Swarm Kryy with uplifting comments. He is in the hospital, and the poor guy is depressed. Random statement is random. Then again, It is me who is writing this... Moral? expect the unexpected when interacting with Draykat. And, for those of you who are impatient, This may be the last NEW chapter for a while, because I will be revising the first few chapters. Now for the disclaimer!

I do not own Spyro and/or Cynder (I wish). They are (sadly) owned by Activision (numbnuts). at least they were last time I checked. hope they got sold to a different company or something. Kilat is owned by The Silent Insomniac, a wonderful writer, if you haven't checked out his stories yet. And of course, Dawn is owned by my good friend, Reputable Lion. So thanks to you two for your character lending. this has been the draykat foundation for fanfictions, brought to you by the nonexistent corporation of spare time, and by the support from viewers like you. Thank you!

Kilat's POV

Kilat awoke with a start, and almost instantly remembered where she was and what she was supposed to do. As she got up, the pain in the stump where her wing used to be was violently restored. She winced, and her sobbing began anew. Her soul desire to continue on the journey that she and her friends started was the only thing that kept her from passing out. She ran with the determination of a mountain climber. Not long after would she become one.

She peered behind her, and though she was young, she still had the keen eye of the dragon. She saw the ape with a stalf, and began to run faster, glancing furtively back and forth so that she could see the ape, and the path in front of her. Though she never saw the great ravine.

Daniel's POV

He continued to run, betting his life that he could outrun the apes, and if he couldn't, the item gambled would be lost. still hoping that he could catch up with Kilat, Though in the back of his mind, He knew that might be a bad idea. If she treated him like the other dragon he met... this was not going how he imagined a trip to the dragon realms to go.

I his mind's eye, he would be doing something extremely heroic right now, or spending some quality time with the purple dragon of legend, and his favorite heroine, Cynder...

Instead, he was running for his life from a pair of angry monkeys, who were intent on making him dinner, at the best.

As he passed through the forest, Being thankful that he had joined the school track team, the leaves and hanging vines began to lessen, and he thought he could see warfang in the distance, if only a little speck. Even though he was miles away, he still thought he saw the city. Before long, the trees gave way to bushes, and soon bushes to grass. There were still a few trees, but only enough for the birds to make their nests. At this point, he could see warfang in all its glory. He was still several miles away, and another forest was still in the way, he could still manage to see the draconic city of wonders.

It was far more massive than the games and fan art had lead him to believe, and seemed to be massive, even from his distance. The sun was high in the sky, and its light shone off the city walls. There were towers, and ramparts, and he thought he could almost see little figures scurrying along the latter.

"wait," he thought. "I shouldn't be able to even see that far…" he was truly clueless. And of course, scemex proved to be no help... at all. All that he said was "probably a side effect of something." some guide he was.

he continued to run, keeping his eyes on Warfang, wondering how he was able to see that far... had he looked elsewhere, he would have seen his downfall (pun!)

Before him lay a vast canyon, the very same one that Spyro and Cynder had flooded in attempt to destroy the destroyer (dont exactly remember how that turned out for them. My memory is a little fuzzy.)

.

.

.

But he did not look down. And before he could see the canyon, let alone stop himself, he stumbled on the only protruding rock visible for several yards, and down he went, into the great ravene. after he realized what was going down (pun) he began wishing he had taken some form of acrobatics. But nope. No cool looking flips to save his hide. Just free falling. No parachute. No wingsuit. No glider. Just falling, waiting for the painful end. he had always wondered what it felt like to die. Sadly, no one ever lived to tell him about such an experience.

...

and falling

...

and falling

...

and falling

…

all this took place when a minute, but time itself is non-existent while one is looking death in the eye.

The canyon floor was mere yards from his face when pain shook his body.

he had landed on a mass of vegetation and fungus, and massive it was. bigger than him in fact.

"What the heck? That was one of the weirdest things that has ever happened."

"No, it wasn't. Remember, we're in The Dragon realms, dumbnut."

"shut up, you son of a demon."

"how'd you know?"

He sighed at the response, hoping that the voice inside his head was playing tricks on him.

"I know where we are, and I still think that it is one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me, other than ending up in this world in the first place!"

He picked himself up off of the massive mushroom, and took in his surroundings.

The sun had begun to set, and the canyon was flooding with shadows. He took into consideration the rugged pathway that made itself at home on the canyon wall.

He sighed as he realized that he had not eaten in several hours. If this was how things were going to be from now on, his childhood fantasies were shattered. He would rather **not** constantly have the risk of dieing of starvation, dehydration, or any other means.

He scanned the floor of the ravine, searchin for some form of food. He thanked God- or the ancestors, or whoever was in charge of this world- for the lone tree in the center of the ravine, covered in the berries that would most likely not poison him.

"What I wouldn't give for a burger right now…" he said, as he walked towards the tree.

"Your life?" Annoying comment courtesy of Scemex

"Shut up or shut down."

"Sheesh."

He reached up and plucked one of the berries off of it's branch. It was about the size of his fist, and was very juicy. When he took hold of it, sticky juice squeezed out.

He plunged his teeth into the fruit, letting the sweetness fill his mouth. It was slightly sour, but it was sweet.

He ate greedily, until nothing but the stem remained.

"Now, to see where I am…" he said. He wiped the juice off his face, and examined his surroundings more closely as he tried to decide what to do next. He began to wander, looking for something that might be useful.

Then, he heard a thump behind him…

Kilat's POV

Kilat ran through the forest, soon coming upon lesser leaves, and thinner branches as the dense forest drew closer to it's end. She soon broke through the trees, and out into open daylight. Her fears kept her fueled, and tears stung her eyes, and the sweat only made it worse.

Through the haze, she saw the awe inspiring walls of warfang in the distance, and wondered if she would finally find safe haven from the apes, and if she would find any relatives, or someone else who had escaped the raid on her village.

Like Daniel, she never saw the ravine, and was too focused on the walls while trying to see through the haze.

She suffered almost the exact same fate.

She fell in almost the same place that Daniel had, and while she did not know this, it would decide her fate. The only difference being that she manage to hit some procureing spikes of rock that were jutting out of the ravines side.

She made a crash landing (and this time I won't go through with all the drama while falling) on another massive mushroom, and, due to the fact that she was heavier than daniel, and that it was already damaged from the young man's fall, it shattered beneath her weight, and only served to hold her from death. It barely broke her fall, but in return, she broke it.

She became delirious, and dazed, the impact jarring her brain.

But even through her vision, which was now clouded with splotches of blood, along with sweat and tears, she could make out the outline of an ape, coming out from behind some boulders and walking closer to her.

"J-just get it *cough* over with…" she wheezed, barely able to speak.

The ape raised the staff he was carrying….

And threw it to the side?

"Don't, worry, i'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend. You're safe now."

At least that's what she thought he said. She probably couldn't hear right, and what ape would say that?

A friendly ape?

 **Authors notes**

Well… i'm late. Sorry about that. I should probably have made this chapter longer, for the lack of posts. However, classes and other things have been taking up my time, but I still have plans for this story. I'm not dead, and I'm not quitting, and I don't plan on doing either of those any time soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**

Alright, so, enough of me talking about me being late. I'm gonna try to stop wasting my time, and instead get to work on this stuff. School, gaming, and my futile attempts at a love life have been getting in the way. Figures.

You know the next part; the disclaimers.

Kiliat belongs to the silent insomniac,

And dawn belongs to reputable lion, if she even ends up making an appearance in this chapter.

And of course, spyro and cynder both belong to activision (may they rot in hell. Activision, not the dragons, that is.)

Let the chapstick begin!

"But you're an ape!" she could only really let out a whisper, barely audible. despite the usual controversy between the two species she could not help but begin a conversation with this odd primate.

he reached out his hand, and she tried to bite it, but he quickly withdrew his hand. He tried again to touch her head, but this time all she was able to do was whimper.

Then he did the most unexpected thing to her.

He sat down, with his back against the hard rock, picked her up, making a comment she could not hear, and hugged her! She couldn't believe that there was an **ape** hugging her! She couldn't believe that this ape-thing would, instead of killing her, or torturing the wounded young dragoness, would hug her!

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. You're safe now." he whispered into her ear.

Through the one eye that she could still keep open, if only a little bit, she could see him- or her, she could not quite tell- remove a small wooden bowl, something that looked like a smooth rock, and a small container of yellow berries. He moved her off of his lap and stood up, which caused her to whimper a little bit.

"Don't worry; I'm not going far." he walked over to a little tree, and began to pulling off handfuls of leaves, and a few pieces of blue fruit, from the tree.

He walked back over to her, and she made a pathetic attempt to withdraw from him, despite his claims to be an ally.

"Eat these, maybe it will help." he seemed sincere enough.

She stretched her neck as much as she could, but could not keep her head up, so the ape had to move his hand so he could feed them to her.

They were bitter, but refreshing. They let out a zapping and popping sensation in her mouth, and they were very filling when they reached her stomach.

Through her blurred vision, she saw the hairless ape put the leaves and yellow berries into a little bowl, then get up and break a red gem off the rock. He used the cloth on his body to grab it, rather than use his hand directly, but she paid no mind to it.

He placed the crystal on her back, still clenching it in the material that coated his form.

She felt amazing.

Despite her weakened form, and how she could barely move, it felt like she had just come from somewhere cold and then drank something warm, and them that warm feeling spread down her gullet and to her belly and then all the way down to her toes.

Except this was so much better. She could feel it spreading from her back, over her one wing, across her body, up her neck, down her tail and legs- the sensation was indescribable. She felt small amounts of pain, too. Where her bones had broken it was the strongest, but she felt more of an itch where there had only been simple scrapes and such.

Now her vision was coming back, and she saw that this was the very same hairless ape that she had seen earlier in the week- the one who insisted that he wasn't an ape at all

she watched without moving as he scrounged around in the rocks and shrubs, and squinted to see what he was holding as he came back out of the thicket.

as he drew nearer, she saw that he was holding crystals, like the ones that her parents used to use... What were they called? soul gems? something like that.

she watched as he sat down and closed his eyes, holding the two gems down in front of him. as he did this, blue energy spiraled down his arms and to his hands, where the crystals floated inches from his palms. they began to spin, the crystals, not his hands, and the energy flowed into them as they spun faster and faster, and grew closer and closer together.

they drew together and formed one crystal, a reddish green color. he opened his eyes, and looked in what she thought was amazement at what he had done.

"did... did i just... did i just do that?" he questioned.

with hindsight, he seemed genuinely surprised: didn't he know he had magic? even though that ape magic wasn't as strong as dragon magic, they could still use it; she knew that for a fact.

now, he walked up to her again with this new crystal, and laid it on her side; she felt a presence presing it;'s way toward her mind, so faint, it was almost like she was imagining it; but she paid no attention to that feeling, but rather felt as all of her wounds were repaired, with the exception of her wing.

she stood up, and looked at the ape , who now seemed slightly faint.

"why? why are you doing this? you're an ape! you and I are supposed to be mortal enemies, not helping each other! or do you just want to heal me so you can torture me all over again, and hog the glory for yourself?" she said. she stomped her paw on the ground in frustration.

"I.. i'm not going to let someone die... someone else, die, when I could have done something about it." he spoke as if deep in thought, like he was remembering something.

that saw the moment that kilat let down what little left she had of her guard, and saw that this hairless ape, or whatever it is she was confronted by, really did have a heart, and that it seemed to care, and that he really did want to help her. "th... thank you.." she muttered before she drifted into a peaceful sleep on the hairless apes lap, beneath the evening sun.

he looked around after hearing the 'thump' and finally found the source; behind a large boulder, spotted a young dragon, obviously of the electric element, and judging from the body shape, probably female, though it (thankfully) never crossed his mind to physically check.

he recognized her from the group who had stripped and imprisoned him earlier.

"just get it over with..." she stammered between the sobs and choking sounds she was making.

he was taken aback by her reaction to seeing him.

at that moment, he truly realized that this, was not going to be like the fantasies of his younger days. in his childhood imagination, he would help spyro and cynder save the world again, but according to the reactions of the few dragons he saw so far, that was not going to be the case.

life was going to be a lot more difficult.

he didn't want to stay in the dragon realms anymore; his heroes might kick him out of warfang, or worse;

people were going to try and kill him.

they really did think he was an ape.

a stupid, retarded, ape grunt!

he tried to find something in the back of his mind, a phrase that would show her (he was pretty sure it was a her) that hement her no harm whatsoever; he wished just the opposite, actually.

'damn.' he thought. 'i knew i should have taken those classes on foreign relations!' he walked through the reaches of his mind as swiftly as he could, but he still felt like he was paralyzed in an eternal awkward moment with the young she-dragon.

then, he remembered the annoying demon in his head.

hey, pst! schemex, any ideas?

hands in the air, weapon on the ground, universal signs of peace, dummy. helpful and rude. only two words he would be able to come up with to describe his creature for a long time.

he threw down his staff, and put his hands in the air as he walked toward the dragoness; she was tiny.

"don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you." he said, trying to sound as best as he could like an honest and passive person and not a conniving trickster trying to deceive her; not easy, as he was quite practiced at conniving...

"b-but you're an ape! she stammered: definitely a she. he could hardly tell at this point, but he also noticed that she did not sound particularly well.

duh he thought. it looks like she just fell off the freaking cliff he said to himself.

he reached down and tried to check her pulse; he had learned a few basic medical procedures from watching TV. and his parents said he would never learn anything from television; Ha!

however, he did have doubts that the human and dragon internal body structures were different from each other; in fact, he knew they were different from each other! in his free time, he would study about dragons and other mythical beasts as much as he could, all the while neglecting to learn much of anything about the human body structure unless absolutely necessary; how had he managed to keep his grades so high?

but that either could be invaluable useful at this point, as in, life or death useful, or it could have been a complete waste of time; earth was gone to him now, and he doubted that he could find a way back, despite scemex, and he still slightly wanted to stay in the dragon realms. all he had for sure now were his bag, his clothes, scemex, his bag, the mysterious stalf, and this little electric dragoness.

and of course, she tried to bite him.

in the process he got a whiff of her breath, and, despite the fact he almost lost a good portion of his hand, he made a mental note to steer clear of her mouth at all costs. dragons had obviously no sense of dental hygiene. or really any other form of hygiene he maintained (even that was slightly lax.) apparently. she was covered in dirt, blood, and other substances he really didn't want to try and name...

he tried once more to touch her nose, much more cautiously this time...

a note from the wise; never, never, NEVER treat an intelligent dragon, like an animal.

a fatal mistake, under most circumstances.

however, this dragon was very sedated by pain, and could do little more than whimper as he felt around her head and neck, his bravery slowly increasing. he was disturbed by the amount of wounds she had acquired. he was particularly disturbed by a single cut along her neck and top of her chest that was experiencing severe bleeding.

her scales were rough and many were chipped; they were made up of more dirt than... whatever scales are made of at this point. he could tell they used to be smooth and shiney and cold, but now they were damaged, dull, and violently feverish.

as he felt the section of her neck where he thought her pulse should be, he found it, but with a medically alarming amount of difficulty; she was tired too, but he shook her.

"do not fall asleep." he said. "if you do, you might never wake up."

he wasn't sure if this was the correct medical procedure, but he was going to make sure this dragoness did not die.

he picked her up, and immediately regretted it; her weight was phenomenal. but as he watched her blood cover his arms and lap, he felt a wave of adrenalin, insane fear, panic, and something else...

he suddenly felt protective of her.

he had no idea why: he had been distant from the majority of his family since his sister had...

his friends had been just as distant, though he genuinely wanted to connect with them; but the one person he had been really close to was his big sister.

now, he felt it was his turn.

he felt that, somehow, if he could help this little dragoness that somehow, that it would repay the debt he felt he had towards his sister.

so he did what she always did to him when he was little, when he was scared.

he hugged her.

memories flashed of her hugging him before he went to bed each night, and again every morning before she left for the college campus.

a single tear ran down his cheek.

a sign of emotion he had refused to even hint to in at least five years.

he leaned down to the dragoness and whispered, "don't worry, you're safe now."

...

he produced berries for the dragoness, and coaxed her to eat them; she was covered in too much blood for her reaction to be definable.

and then, he saw what he really needed right now; a cluster of red spirit gems.

"perfect" he muttered. as he approached them, Scemex instructed that h leave one crystal, and take the rest, but don't touch them directly.

he did as he was told, and placed them on the electric dragon's back, watching (and trying not to listen to) the healing effects of the crystals.

scemex ordered he find a blue spirit gem and he did, making sure to carry it using the hem of his now torn shirt. he repeated the process, with the red crystal, and approached the dragoness.

that was when the trouble began.

"let me control your body, and i can fully heal her." when was that ever a good idea, according to fanfiction lore?

then again, he had not really many options, other than letting the dragoness die or trying to help her himself.

so he let down a tiny portion of the barrier his soul and mind had created around the entity called scemex, and he felt the slight tug on his limbs, the acceleration of his heart, and what he thought what it must feel like to have mana flowing through his veins.

such a small part of scemex; so much power. he felt every single injury he had suffered heal itself as he closed his eyes, and the power he felt diminished slightly. he felt energy being diverted to the crystals, and he let down more of the barrier with scemex, and then more, and when he tried to close it when he thought enough energy had been used, he found he could not. but he also found that no more of scemex could be released through the gap he had created.

he opened his eyes

before him, floating above his palms, was a glowing, red and blue swirled prism, which seemed to have the dark blue force of the mana spirit gem connected to him. as he approached the dragoness , the red energy connected to her; he didn't even need scemex to know what to do.

he let out more energy.

half of the barrier was gone now, and scemex whole still could not leave, but he watched as the crystal glowed, and he felt the element she wielded course through his veins now; but more than that; he did not feel a simple pulse of electricity;

he felt a full force ocean storm.

he felt like he could take on the world.

the electric dragoness was healed after a brief flash of light, and he felt unstoppable; let dragons attack him! he was ready for anything! (not.)

he sat down next to the electric dragoness, and pulled her up onto his lap; this time, she did not object.

"i'm not going to let another die because of me," he said. then under his breath, "not a sister, not a brother; not this electric dragoness, who now may as well be my sister." he finished.

she curled up onto his lap fully, not just her head like he had placed her. he now noticed that her wing still was missing, and the gash on her neck had left a scar.

but what came next just melted all other thoughts away.

"tha-*yawn* thank you..." out like a light.

he rubbed his hand over her spines, and traced her scales until he finally settled to stroke his hand down her neck repetitively.

"i am f***ing petting a bloody dragon." was he intending to swear, or was it literal? because, as he pet her, he saw a trickle of blood.

and then another.

and then another as he realized it was coming from his fingers.

he looked at them, and saw long, sharp pointed claws growing out of his fingers.

then, he felt Scemex entity give the final push as his energy left daniel's body.

"damn you, scemx! you tricked me!" he said, breaking his parents rule and a few bones as he fell onto the rocks, unconscious once more.

"I am so sorry for all this, but Destiny commands it"

spyro time! finally, we get to see the saviour of the dragon realms. but wait, what's this?...

surrounded...

spyro was completely surrounded. his sides, in the air; he even felt tremors underground as some massive beast shifted through the earth.

monsters of all shapes and sizes encircled him, some he recognized, but most he had never seen, much less heard of before. ..

all surrounding him, but not advancing or attacking.

or doing anything at all, realy.

he tried to use his fire breath, but nothing happened.

then electric; useless.

the same thing with earth and ice, and even dragon time. he tried to attack with his claws, but they became heavy as lead.

he tried to fly away, but then he looked back, and he had no wings!

suddenly, the crowd of monsters parted, and out came three apes, who stood directly in front of him.

at least, they looked like apes.

they had no fur, and instead, piles of cloth and metal covered their bodies, even more so than the cheetah or moles.

but the most terrifying part were the glowing white, black and blue swords that resided in the belts around their wastes.

he couldn't understand why there apes were so intimidating. they were smaller than normal apes, and even in his young age, spyro thought he could easily snap them with one swipe of his paws.

the first two he predicted were men. they wore helmets that showed there eyes and mouths and noses, but nothing else. there was a gem the same color of their swords in those two helmets.

the one in the center was wearing a blue robe with golden patterns on it, and a hood that concealed his eyes, but spyro could catch a slight glow from them. he carried a staff that had a blade on the top and bottom ends that looked like blue flames.

the atmosphere around him seemed to warp and contort, as if reality would bend and break at his mere presence.

the he was one with the power of chaos, not controlling it or in control of it, just a part of it

the other was massive, compared to the first, with armor to match, covered with black and red thorns. he carried an axe that had a blade that was about half the length of the axe pole itself, but he wielded it like a hatchet, holding out a shield with tooth patterns in front of him.

the teeth seemed to move towards the center like some gaping mouth without a face, always hungry, always wanting more.

they seemed to be actually moving.

He seemed to radiate with evil energies, the very essence of corruption and darkness.

the last one was definitely female, (she reminded him a little of cynder) and wore deep green and brown clothes, and carried a silver bow, and a quiver filled with arrows that seemed to be made from every possible substance imaginable, from frozen fire to the stars themselves.

she seemed to pulse with pleasant powers, embodying everything good and pure.

the first one spoke up.

"your world is in danger, and the forces of your old enemy have returned in rage."

now the armored one spoke.

"you will need to band with forces from another land."

the green one spoke.

"ones that know you, but you do not know."

now all three spoke.

"WE ARE LIFE! WE ARE DEATH! LONG LIVE THE DRA'GANG!"

then he was falling.

"spyro, wake up!"

"huh?"

"spyro, wake up! you were only dreaming!"

"oh, cynder. it's you."

"you were whining like a hatchling!"

"I had another dream."

"was it about winged grublins chasing you and screaming 'i'm gonna eat choo! om nom nom!"

"What? no! this one was... different. like the visions i had during the Eternal Night."

for the past weeks, spyro had been having strange and often extremely disturbing dreams, filled with monsters, Malefor, mysterious cobalt energy, dragons made of bone and blue fire rising from their graves, nonsensical utterings of magic, and an ominous cult, the Dra'gang.

and now these weird ape things had appeared for the first time, and it troubled him greatly, especially the swords. you don't just dream about things you never knew existed, unless... unless something powerful was pulling the strings.

He felt like he had seen them somewhere. The swords, not the apes. In fact, he knew he had seen them somewhere; he just couldn't remember where...

"well, that's good. you're screaming almost woke the whole temple up for that dream!"

"Please, don't remind me." Spyro sighed.

the two of them smiled and nuzzled each other. cynder almost always knew how to keep spyro happy.

"six years ago i defeated malefor. now, six years later, it is coming back to haunt me."

"i'm sure it's just stress. with all that has been going on lately, with the celebration coming up and such, i have been feeling rather concerned myself."

"you're always feeling concerned about me. i love that about you."

they fell into another kiss.

"but i suppose" stated spyro "that you are right. maybe it is just stress."

the two of them curled up together on the velvet bed cushion, Cynder draping her wing over Spyro, as they returned to their sleep.

but Spyro didn't feel relived. he felt better, but something was still bothering him...

as spyro was falling back asleep, he felt a presence in the room. a literal presence, as if some powerful energy had gained sentience and a physical form and invaded his home. Then, he heard a voice.

a voice that was full of foreboding, one that commanded respect through fear, that seemed to infuse it's sound with ancient primal energies. this made Malefor sound like a fuzzy tigerbuny in comparison.

"Draykat is returning... prepare for the turning... side with him, or fall to the shadow's whims..."

he felt he was being warned of something, that something dangerous was coming, that he would have to destroy it. but before he could think about it more, he dropped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

cynder had fallen asleep moments before spyro had, so she saw none of the new concern that shoved its way to his face.

but she did hear a voice, the same as the one spyro had, but this one spoke of something else.

" a new curse awoken, the world's seal has broken, all should die, when the legions arrived."

author's notes.

well, wasn't that just lovely? i feel like i did a good job on the last part, but i also get the feeling that something is missing from it... can anyone figure it out? If so, please notify me. I am on the never-ending path to become the perfect writer.

so we introduced (almost) everyone's favorite dragons this chapter, and we are beginning to see the more sinister parts of Scemex's plan

I have plans and/or ideas for the rest of my story, but so far, i have plans to around chapters fifteen or twenty, and the ending . somewhere around there. but I want this to be a nice, long story, with several arcs in between the beginning and end, so of course, i love the suggestions of others. no thought is too wild (seriously. nothing is too crazy for me. if you find something too crazy for me, think of some sort of reward I can give you, and i will try to make it happen.), i love to hear your opinions, and yes, I am always reading your reviews.

also, I may have messed something up when i uploaded this,so please notify me if I did.

may the ancestors look after you... may they look after us all.


End file.
